lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Rewrite
Rewrite (リライト, Riraito) is the ability possessed by Slider monsters to undo previous actions in a turn and treat them as if they never happened. How Rewrite Works * After placing a Slider monster into your Slider Zone and fulfilling the condition posed by said Slider Monster, you can pay the "Rewrite Cost", along with an additional regular cost, to Rewrite a Phase that had occurred previously. Should you be currently in a Phase other than the one being Rewritten, the current Phase you are in is "canceled" (treated as never having been conducted) and you move directly to the start of the Rewritten Phase. Rewrite Cost * A "Rewrite Cost" is the giving up of your next instance of a Phase in exchange for getting a re-done version of a Phase you already conducted. * Example: You are currently in your Battle Phase. You activate a Slider Effect that lets you Rewrite your Main Phase 1, whose Rewrite Cost is your Battle Phase. In this instance, you would "cancel" your Battle Phase, start your Main Phase 1, and once you would end your Main Phase 1, you would go directly to your Main Phase 2 or End Phase, as you gave up your next instance of your Battle Phase in exchange for a "Rewritten" Main Phase 1. * Should a Slider monster not be used for a Distortion Summon after using its Slider Zone effect to Rewrite a Phase, it is removed from the game (not banished), and cannot be used nor counted for the rest of the Duel. What Does Rewrite Affect? * In terms of range of effect, "Rewrite" primarily affects the field and Life Points. When a Phase is Rewritten, all cards on the field return to their location that they were at the start of that Phase. The same goes for cards in the Graveyard that were previously on the field at the start of the Phase. * Example: You are in your Battle Phase. You attack and destroy an opponent's monster with your monster and also inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points. You then choose to Rewrite your Battle Phase after paying the Rewrite Cost of a Slider monster in your Slider Zone. At this point, you return to the start of your Battle Phase, the destroyed opponent's monster returns to their side of the field in the same position it was in, and your opponent's Life Points return to whatever value they were at at the start of your Battle Phase (this is not treated as gaining/losing Life Points). * Rewrite however cannot affect the Deck/Extra, so should a card be shuffled into the Deck/Extra Deck during a Phase and that Phase is Rewritten, that monster cannot be returned to the field (the same applies if a Pendulum Monster is destroyed and placed face-up in the Extra Deck). * If a card is banished from the field however, it can be returned when a Phase is Rewritten. * If a monster is returned to the hand from the field, it is placed back onto the field when a Phase is Rewritten, unless it was shuffled into the Deck after being returned to the hand. Purpose of Rewrite * There are 2 primary purposes of the Rewrite ability. The first is the ability to go back and fix your mistakes that can be detrimental to your Duel. Say you accidentally attacked in the wrong order and suffered the consequences of your opponent Summoning a "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" against you. A Rewrite would allow you undo your attacks, and re-do them in order to order them properly, knowing what your opponent has in store. *The second purpose of the Rewrite ability is to be able to Distortion Summon Distortion Monsters, who can only be Summoned from the Extra Deck by using Slider monsters as material when a certain Phase is Rewritten. Notes * This is a work in progress and may change at some point. Feel free to ask any questions regarding Rewrite, Distortions, Sliders, etc. here. Category:Gameplay Terms